The 100
The 100 is an American post-apocalyptic drama television series developed by Jason Rothenberg, based on the book series of the same name by Kass Morgan. The series follows a group of Delinquents, who have been sent down to Earth to see if it is survivable. The series also follows those left behind on The Ark. The 100 premiered on March 19, 2014, attracting 2.73 million viewers on the original airing; the show's first season finale aired on June 11, 2014, attracting 1.68 million viewers on the original airing. Premise and Plot See Also: List of The 100 Episodes Set in an undetermined year in the distant future, 97 years after a nuclear war has devastated the surface of Earth, the only survivors were approximately 400 inhabitants of 12 national space stations that were in orbit at the time. Three generations have survived in space. The Ark has strict measures, including capital punishment for those over 18 and population control, as the leaders of the Ark take steps to ensure the survival of the human race. But now, resources are running out and the Ark is dying. For the first time in nearly a century, there is talk of returning to Earth. 100 juveniles convicted of various crimes are sent to Earth to see if it survivable. Among them are 17-year-old Clarke Griffin, the daughter of the Ark's chief medical officer and of the Ark's chief engineer; Wells Jaha, the son of Chancellor Jaha; the daredevil Finn Collins; the illegal sister Octavia Blake and her stowaway brother Bellamy Blake; the light-hearted Jasper Jordan and the resourceful Monty Green. Technologically blind to what's happening to the 100 on Earth, the Ark's leaders Chancellor Jaha, second-n-command Marcus Kane, Councilwoman Abigail Griffin and the Council are faced with difficult decisions about life, death and the continued existence of the human race. For the 100, Earth is an alien planet; however, they quickly discover that Earth is filled with new wonders and dangers of all sorts. With the survival of the human race entirely in their hands, the 100 must find a way to transcend their differences, unite and forge a new path on a wildly-changed Earth that is primitive, intense and teeming with the unknown. Cast and Characters See Also: List of The 100 Characters 'Main Cast' *Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin *Paige Turco as Abigail Griffin *Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins *Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake *Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake *Christopher Larkin as Monty Green *Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan *Isaiah Washington as Chancellor Jaha *Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane *Eli Goree as Wells Jaha *Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes *Ricky Whittle as Lincoln *Richard Harmon as John Murphy 'Recurring Cast' *Alycia Debnam Carey as Lexa *Sachin Sahel as Doctor Jackson *Alessandro Juliani as Sinclair *Genevieve Buechner as Fox *Jarod Joseph as Miller *Chelsey Reist as Harper *Katie Stuart as Monroe 'Guest Stars' *Rhys Ward as Atom *Izabela Vidovic as Charlotte *Chris Browning as Jake Griffin *Monique Ganderton as Aurora Blake *Terry Chen as Commander Shumway *Kate Vernon as Diana Sydney *Mac Brandt as Tor Lemkin *Dichen Lachman as Anya *Joseph Gatt as Tristan Reception An estimated 2.7 million American viewers watched the series premiere, which received an 18-49 rating of 0.9. It is considered the most-watched show in its time-slot on The CW since 2010, with the series Life Unexpected. On Rotten Tomatoes, the show's first season was certified "fresh", with 72% of professional reviewers reviewing it positively, with a consensus of "Although flooded with stereotypes, the suspenseful atmosphere helps make The 100 a rare high-concept guilty pleasure." On Metacritic, the first season scores 63 out of 100 points, indicating "generally favourable reviews." The second season was met with more favourable reviews, holding a rating of 100% on Rotten Tomatoes. In a review of the Season 2 finale, Kyle Fowle of A.V. Club said, "Very few shows manage to really push the boundaries of moral compromise in a way that feels legitimately difficult. Breaking Bad did it. The Sopranos did it. Game Of Thrones has done it. Those shows never back down from the philosophical murkiness of their worlds, refusing to provide a tidy, happy ending if it doesn't feel right. With "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2)" The 10 has done the same, presenting a finale that doesn't shy away from the morally complex stakes it's spent a whole season building up". Maureen Ryan of The Huffington Post in another positive review wrote, "I can say with some assurance that I've rarely seen a program demonstrate the kind of consistency and thematic dedication that "The 100" has shown in its first two seasons. This is a show about moral choices and the consequences of those choices, and it's been laudably committed to those ideas from Day 1." Brian Lowry of The Boston Globe said, "Our attraction to Apocalypse TV runs deep, as our culture plays out different futuristic possibilities. That's still no reason to clone material, nor is it a reason to deliver characters who are little more than stereotypes." Allison Keene of The Hollywood Reporter gave a negative review to the show, and writes "The sci-fi drama presents The CW's ultimate vision for humanity: an Earth populated only be attractive teenagers, whose parents are left out in space." Kelly West of Cinema Blend gave it a more positive review while noting, "CW's Thrilling New Sci-fi Drama Is A Keeper. CW's The 100 seeks to explore that concept and more with a series that's about equal parts young adult drama, sci-fi adventure and thriller. It takes a little while for the series to warm up, but when The 100 begins to hit its stride, a unique and compelling drama begins to emerge." IGN also gave the show a more positive review. IGN editor Eric Goldman writes, "Overcoming most of its early growing pains pretty quickly, The 100 was a very strong show by the end of its first season. But Season 2 elevated the series into the upper echelon, as the show become one of the coolest and most daring series on TV these days." 'Ratings' 'Accolades' Broadcast The first season of The 100 was licensed exclusively to Netflix in Canada. In New Zealand, the series premiered on TVNZ's on-demand video streaming service on March 21, 2014. In the UK and Ireland, The 100 premiered on E4 on July 7, 2014. The first episode was viewed by an average audience of 1.39 million, making it the channel's biggest ever program launch. The second season premiered on January 6, 2015 and averaged 1,118,000 viewers. In Australia, The 100 was originally scheduled to premiere on Go!, but premiered on Fox 8 on September 4, 2015. The second season premiered on January 8, 2015. Home Media Production Post production including ADR recording for the series was done at recording studio Cherry Beach Sound. The 100 is produced by Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television, and CBS Television Studios, with executive producers Matthew Miller (Human Target, Chuck). Jason Rothenberg, Bharat Nalluri (Torchwood, Emily Owens, M.D.), Leslie Morgenstein (The Vampire Diaries) and Gina Girolamo (The Secret Circle). 'Seasons' *Season 1 - 13 Episodes *Season 2 - 16 Episodes *Season 3 - 16 Episodes Category:The 100 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2